


Where Do Broken Hearts Go

by broadwayblainey



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadwayblainey/pseuds/broadwayblainey
Summary: I promise this one isn't sad (I know that's not like me!)This is for the Klaine advent prompts perform and orgy ... I'm going by the old definition of orgy (secret rites used in the worship of Bacchus, Dionysus, and other Greek and Roman deities, celebrated with dancing, drunkenness, and singing.) because I'm not quite that kind of writer.Just more drunken silliness and Whitney Houston.





	Where Do Broken Hearts Go

"It's Blaine's turn!" Kurt declared, stumbling off the small stage in a badly lit karaoke bar that Santana had found. When he drank he suddenly looked none of his thirty-six years; flushed pink cheeks, bright eyes and his hair sweated out of its hairspray and falling into his eyes. He wrapped his arm around Blaine, who was nowhere near as drunk as any of his friends, and slurred into his ear. "It's your turn."  
"Oh, I am nowhere near drunk enough for tha-"  
"More gin!" Santana shouted, handing Blaine's glass to the bartender.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Where do broken hearts go?" Blaine sang loudly. "Can they find their way home?" he shouted. "Back to the open arms of a love that's - wait what is it?" he squinted at the screen in front of him. "Oh, right. And if somebody loves you, won't they always love you?" he looked at Kurt, who was sat on the bar singing back to him just as loudly, in the crowd and put his hand on his chest, stretching the other out to him, towards his husband. "I look into your eyes, and I know that you still care, for me," he finished, winking at Kurt.  
The other patrons in the bar clapped and Kurt and their friends cheered loudly; Kurt cupped his hands around his mouth and screamed and Santana and Mercedes were whooping and pumping their fists in the air. Blaine bowed deeply, almost face-diving off the stage but steadying himself and jumping down. He ran back to the group, hopping up on a bar stool and kissing Kurt sloppily on the mouth.


End file.
